1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to end effector tools, and more particularly, relates to an exchangeable multi-functional tool suitable for use on a robotic end effector disposed on the distal end of a robotic arm.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
Automated production lines in use today incorporate automatic machinery and automatic control arms to perform numerous functions. Generally these robotic control arms perform one particular function. With improvements in the state of the art intelligent robots are capable of changing their tools while using end effector mechanisms disposed on the distal end of the robotic arm. These end effector mechanisms are capable of retrieving and/or exchanging several of these tools so that the arm is capable of more than one function and may be readily programmed to accomplish any number of functions leading to a finished product. Generally, however, the tools themselves are capable of performing one type of function such as, grasping an outer diameter, grasping in inner diameter, inserting a screw, applying paint, welding, etc.
Automatic production lines utilizing robots with arms capable of changing tools affixed to the distal end thereof include what is generally referred to as an "end effector". A typical production line is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 577,570 filed on Feb. 6, 1984, now abandoned. An end effector affixed on the robotic arm used on this type of robot is disclosed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,198, issued to Mathew L. Monforte, on May 27, 1986 and is included herein in its entirety. A typical end effector tool capable of a single function which may be utilized on the end effector mentioned above is disclosed in detail in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 830,677 filed on Feb. 19, 1986, now abandoned.
The exchangeable multi-function end effector tool described herein is a further improvement over the known state of the art, since it provides a tool suitable for use with a robotic end effecular that is capable of performing multiple functions as will be described in detail hereinafter.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an exchangeable multi-function end effector tool that is capable of being received on the extending fingers of an end effector.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multiple function end effector tool which may be readily captured and released by a locking mechanism disposed on the fingers of an end effector disposed on the distal end of a robotic arm.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a multi-functioned end effector tool which when captured by the end effector locking mechanism maintains the mechanical integrity of the system.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a multi-functioned end effector tool that may be readily modified to perform alternative multiple functions.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a multi-functioned end effector tool that is readily captured by a computer controlled locking mechanism disposed on the extending fingers of a robotic end effector while maintaining the mechanical integrity and accuracy of the system.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a multi-functioned end effector tool capable of providing automatic sensing to indicate when the tool has captured an element or component and has placed it in the proper position.